


And her world came crumbling

by SimplySwen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySwen/pseuds/SimplySwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David takes place for Regina in season 1 as the evil King and cast a curse to get revenge on Robin Hood as making Regina his wife in this new land that they wake in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

This is just an intro to my work. The first chapter will be up within a few days. It will be a EVILCHARMING endgame fic don't worry although there will be a short period of OQ which will make sense once this story gets going. Please take a chance on this it will be worth it.


	2. Prologue

And her world can crumbling down

 

This was not how things we meant to turn out. He wasn't meant to fall for her. Wasn't meant to love the way she would listen to him after he had a long day at the sheriffs station. Love the way she said his name when her made love to her or just said his name at all with such love and devotion. He wasn't meant to love they way she would fall asleep curled up against him at night. That wasn't the plain. The plain was to get revenge on her real true love, Robin. To live out his days knowing that they were forever split apart, bask in the victory of getting to Robin's true love to love him,to be his and have him know nothing of it. None of them did. But as the years went on and the more time he spent with her, with Regina; his Regina. Who's eyes were so full of love and who's heart was his. He had grown to do the very thing you vowed not to do. He had fallen in love with her. But now as he feels the cruse weaken he knows his days with her are numbered. This is the price he must pay, he knew this day would come. He just didn't know when nor did her know just how much he had to lose.


	3. Update

Sorry but this story won't get updated till late December. I'm just really busy with work and I've got writers block for the rest of the next chapter ( half is already done) So yeah. Sorry for the wait but I will come back and continue.


	4. Chapter 4 : And so the story begins

Chapter 3 - And so the story begins 

Chapter 3: And so the story starts

Storybrooke 1995 

 

Davis swore he had never seen a sight quite as beautiful as the one right in front of him. His wife laying underneath him painting in need as he fingers dig into his skin and her back archers into him. Her chocolate curls fanned out on the pillow. Her breath comes out uneven as his name rolls off her tongue and her walls clamp down on him sending them both over the edge as he spills his seed inside of her. He knows that one day this, what has with her will end. She'll wake up on day and realize that the man that fixes her car isn't just that but the man that is meant to have what he has with her. Her here, her body, her love. None of this was David's but he greedily takes it each day. Takes her passionate kisses , her tender touches, her words of love and admiration. For now he'll just do what he's doing now. Wrap his arms around her after making love to her and fall asleep with her curled up next to him.Love her for as long as he can before he has another love of his taken from him. 

Present day. 

 

She was too good at this. At riding his cock like a fucking goddess. Her back flexing and her hips rolling over him again and again. Her   
wet heat threating to have him come before she does and fuck she's doing that thing where she circles her hips. A deep moan escapes him as her walls clench around him making him spill instantly. You know you don't deserve this, don't deserve the life you've come to have with her. You now share two children with her and if you keep it up like you have been; fucking each other's brains out daily you'll soon have another one on it's way. As you both come down from your high you feel her small frame curl up to you. Her voice heavy with sleep as you wrap an arm around her and nuzzle into her hair inhaling the scent of apples and Viviana ; a scent you let flood your senses. She mumbles a sleepy I love you before succumbing to sleep ; well spent. As you watch her sleep you ask yourself how? How did you get so lucky to call the beautiful brunette in your arms yours? How did you get so lucky to fall for her, and for her to fall for you despite that face she saw /him/ everyday. Then you once again ask the question how. How are you going to survive when the cruse breaks and she realized everything and leaves. How were you going to survive without her love, her kisses, the way she rides and sucked you off like a goddess. How she looked and she screams your name in pleasure. How were you going to survive the rough nights when you're thoughts took you so deep into darkness without her there to pull you out. She became more than just a pawn in revenge. She became the light of your life. The one thing that kept you grounded. You fell the curse growing weaker each day.You know that soon this life you have built will come crumbling down and you won't be able to stop it. You don't want to think about this now. Instead you pull her closer to you more than usual causing her to nuzzle deeper into your chest as you settle the both of you father into the bed and allow yourself this one more night if her in your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there will be typos but I re-read it at 5am and did the best I could to fix. As always I hope you enjoyed this update and hope you will continue to see this story through
> 
> Much thanks , sinplyswen


	5. Update

This work is getting a rewrite! I’ll be re-publishing in a few weeks! See you all soon!


End file.
